


Olives

by wesleystromboli



Series: Kerry x Atlas [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: AND I REJECT IT, AND MAKE MY OWN, Alternate Ending, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Yes I see my CBP ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleystromboli/pseuds/wesleystromboli
Summary: V returns home to Kerry after a time away.Cyberpunk has multiple endings, and I'm adding one of my own :)
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne & V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Kerry x Atlas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163522
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Olives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My muse Cassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+muse+Cassidy).



V returns a month later to find Kerry at his own mansion this time. The rocker is sprawled out on a beach chair, asleep, wearing nothing but a pair of sunglasses and the underwear V had bought him after taking down Arasaka. A simple undergarment at first glance, zebra stripes against a dark fabric, but there's an obnoxious amount of gold sewn into the edges. 

It matched Kerry's implants; V _had_ to buy him a pair.

For a while, V just stands beside him. Listens to his soft snoring and watches his gold-plated chest rise and fall. He won't admit it out loud, but he loves just… _looking_ at Kerry. To look at the man before him, and remember, through Johnny's eyes, the boy Kerry used to be. Back then, his life was muted by shadows. Now, he outshines even the darkest of days.

_He's beautiful._

Kerry stirs and V shakes himself out of his own thoughts. He throws the package of olives onto the rocker's chest, making Kerry fully wake up with a start. He clutches the olives in his fist, looking at the package..

"Eh? Did I send one of you robotic fucks to get this for me?" Kerry says, sitting up and turning the olives over in his palm.

V grins, folding his arms. "No one has ever accused me of fucking like a robot before, Ker."

“V.” Kerry sighs his name, dropping his sunglasses down his nose to look at him. He settles for a lazy smile. “You sure took your sweet time coming back.” He looks back down at the package in his hand. “What’s with the olives?”

“You don’t remember?” V chuckles. He lifts Kerry’s legs to sit on the lounge chair, settling them back down across his lap. He pulls up the video he saved three weeks ago, sending it over to Kerry. He sees Kerry’s eyes light up blue in reception, and waits for him to finish watching his own message.

Kerry’s brow furrows after he finishes the video. “You… you saved this?”

V traces a line up Kerry’s leg. “Yeah. Stupid, right?” He sighs. “I’ll admit, I’ve watched it a lot.”

“Fuckin’ sap.” Kerry snorts. “I told you I was gonna buy my own olives.” He grabs the martini glass on the table beside him, raising a toast. Floating in the clear liquid are two green olives. “Besides, that was a whole ass month ago. Think I was gonna wait for your sorry ass to feed me?”

V leans forward, placing a hand over the glass and stopping the rocker from drinking. “I’ve missed you.” His finger glides around the rim of the glass before taking the drink and knocking it back before Kerry can protest. “Did ya miss me?”

Kerry pushes his sunglasses back up and relaxes against the chair. “Nah.”

“Asshole.” V snickers, ripping off his sunglasses. He tosses them to the side, closing the space between them. He kisses Kerry, cupping his face and running his fingers over his cybernetics. The kiss seems to last ages, as if making up for lost time. When Kerry pulls away to breathe, V kisses a trail down his neck implants. “It’s good to be back home.”

Kerry hums, his fingers sliding beneath V’s shirt. “Got tired of your pad already?”

Atlas rests his cheek on Kerry’s shoulder. “Home is wherever you are.”

“Ugh, _barf_ , V.” 

He can practically hear Kerry’s eyes roll. When he looks up at him, however, Kerry has a warm smile on his face. The rockstar is teasing him, but that smile tells V everything he needs to know. Maybe they don’t ever say it aloud, but the bond between the two legends of Night City is real, _it’s beautiful._

V tucks his head under Kerry’s chin and wraps his arms around his lover. He can hear Kerry’s heartbeat under his ear. Steady, soothing. Finally, V can relax. No more worries, no more fear. Just the sound of Kerry’s heart beating beneath his cheek. A heart that beats only for him.

Kerry plays with a hoop in V’s ear, sighing. “Might have to write a song involving that line. Could be a real nice hook.”

“Play it for me one day. While we watch shitty sitcoms and eat popcorn on one of your many couches.”

The chuckle Kerry lets out vibrates against V’s skin. “Shit, V, you really _did_ listen to my message a lot.”

“I want to do it all with you, Ker. I’m not leaving again.”

Kerry’s knuckles brush the hairs along V’s jaw. “Yeah, I really missed you, too, V.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kerry and my V, Atlas, live happily ever after and CDPR cannot take that away from me >:(


End file.
